Sick
by blushuu
Summary: Mello takes care of Matt after he gets sick. Fluff and poor sick Matty xD


Mello had two top priorities in life.

1. Beat Near.

2. Protect Matt.

Mello had been finding the second task increasingly hard to do lately with the disappearing acts Matt had been pulling. One minute he would be sitting on the sofa completely into in his game, the next he would vanish into what seemed to be thin air and appear an hour later in the door way, usually soaking wet due to the snow and sometimes rain, with a slight smile.

Not only did it piss Mello off that his lover had the capability to get past him, but what bothered him the most was the fact that Mello had absolutely no idea where Matt had been going.

The door slamming open broke the blonde from his thoughts. His slight glare intensified to total Mafia capacity as he stomped around the corner and into the narrow hallway where Matt was removing his boots.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" Mello practically shrieked as he failed to keep his composer. Matt turned around fully to face Mello with a slight grin "Chill out Mel's, I went out for some cigarettes." Matt held up a smokes in his hand to prove his point.

"You didn't tell me you were going out!" Mello snapped as he took a rather menacing step towards Matt who took it lightly and shrugged slightly as he tried to step past Mello. Before he could pass he was slammed against the wall into a hard kiss. Mello pulled back a moment later with a glare still on his face.

"Just tell me before you go out next time…" Matt smiled again and pulled Mello in for another kiss. Mello tried hard to fight off the grin that threatened to over take his face before he gave into the smile and released Matt from the wall.

"Go put some dry clothes on, your fucking freezing."

__

The rustling of sheets and the pounding of footsteps were the first things that registered in Mello's mind as he was jarred from his unconscious state by the sudden lack of warmth. Sitting up fully he rubbed lightly at his eyes trying to shock himself into a state on consciousness.

The obvious sound of vomit hitting porcelain snapped Mello's mind awake within an instant. Pulling himself off the bed he shuffled towards the door that lead to the attached bathroom. Mello frowned at the sight of Matt who was hunched against the wall shaking violently.

"Matty? You alright?" Matt's head shot up to look at Mello before his face drained of color and he quickly leaned over the toilet bowl. The sound of vomit hitting the glass of the bowl was enough to cause Mello to wince as his concern for his boyfriend grew more.

The pale boy sat back against the wall with unshed tears in his usually bright green eyes. Mello frowned at the sight of Matt, Without his goggles you could see the dark bags that underlined them, along with the glassy look that came with sickness.

The shaking of Matt's form still hadn't died down and now he looked ready to pass out. Mello walked quickly from the small bathroom and quickly returned with a bottle of water. Sliding to the floor next to Matt, Mello pulled the shaking redhead into his lap before uncapping the bottle and forcing it to Matt's lips.

"Drink it Matty, It will help." Matt took a couple of sips before shaking his head and trying to force the bottle away. Mello frowned lightly at Matt before he pulled the both of them to there feet. Matt nearly toppled over as Mello released him to reach for the bottle of water. Mello's worry only grew as he felt how hot Matt had become.

Guiding Matt to the bed he pushed him in lightly and pulled the comforter that had been shoved off him over the shaking gamer.

"Stay right here Matt, I'll be back in a sec" Mello directed as he rushed from the room to the kitchen flicking on lights as he went. The blond flew around the kitchen anxiously as he filled a bucket with water and grabbed a washcloth from the closet as he rushed back to the bedroom.

Matt looked up at him with confused eyes as Mello reached around the dresser and pulled back with a thermometer. Without waiting for permission the thermometer was shoved into Matt's mouth. "Don't bite." Mello murmured absentmindedly as he stroked back Matt's hair from his face.

As it beeped Mello pulled it quickly from Matt mouth and looked at the tiny screen. 102.3. Mello swore internally as he turned back to Matt was looking at him through hazy eyes. Dipping the cloth in to the water the cloth was placed over Matt's forehead.

"Shhh" Mello soothed "It's past 12, try to go to sleep Matt." At the sound of that Matt started to struggle to sit up. Mello pushed him back down. "There's a bag under the bed for you…" Matt murmured as he squeezed his eyes shut. Mello frowned as he peered under the bed.

In the far corner closet to the wall there was a blue and red bag. Leaning further under there shared bed Mello was surprised when he pulled out a rather large bag marked with a bright 'Happy Birthday!'. Mello frowned in realization as he glanced at the clock that it was, in fact his birthday.

Looking back at Matt who was staring at him expectantly. "Are you gonna open it?" Matt murmured as he watched Mello's face for any expression. Mello nodded numbly before he tore back the colored paper to reveal a full pound of 'La Madelaine au Truffle' Mello's eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Holy shit! Matt!" La Madelaine au Truffle, one of the most expensive chocolates in the world. "Where the hell did you get the money for this?!" Mello nearly screamed as his eyes flew back to Matt who was looking as happy as an extremely sick person could.

"You like them?" Matt asked hazily as he watched Mello tear into the box. The vigorous nodding was all he got in return. "S'where I went," Matt murmured with a frown at the aching in his stomach and head " I got some hacking jobs, Had to go out for most of them…" Matt trailed off as he started to close his eyes. "I'll get you flowers tomorrow or something…"

Mello frowned at Matt's comment, "You will be doing no such thing! Your staying in bed all day tomorrow even if it kills you." Matt opened his eyes again with a slight smile. "Kay Mel's…" He trailed off before he frowned and rolled onto his side.

He nearly jumped out of bed as a arm wrapped around his shoulder and he was pulled into a warm chest. "Try to get some sleep Matty…" Mello murmured into his ear. Matt nodded lightly and snuggled deeper into Mello's chest. "I love you Matt"

"Happy Birthday Mel's., I love you too."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Okai, yeah sooo first Death Note Fanfic ever. I hope it didn't suck too much… Lol I know It's too early in the year for Mello's birthday but I'm all sick and stuff and I have gunk in my lungs so I decided to make Matt suffer with me and this story kinda came out of it. :P ****Blegh. **

**Lol as I was writing this I was taking my temperature and It was 102.1 so Matt got the same temperature as me. And the chocolates, XD I had to google that shit… Its what the website said anyway. It was like 2000 something dollars for a full pound. The ending kinda sucked but whatever, im tired and im going to go sleep. Kai, hope you enjoyed! Please Review xD**


End file.
